


Can’t Resist a Good Deal

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demon, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Male to Futanari, Omnibus, Other, Succubus, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: A woman orders some cool new socks off a weird website, but she gets a lot more than she bargained for.





	Can’t Resist a Good Deal

**Now Viewing: Hellion Hosiery Ombre Tights Red-Black**

****

**[$9.99 Add to Cart - >]**

_**Buy 2 Tights Get 50% Off** _

**1 Review:**

**666/10 Made me Feel Warm All Over by ArdatLili**

 

The only thing I like more than cool funky tights is a good deal. So when a found this new site with great products, great prices, and a sale on top of that, how could I resist? The only real complaint I have is that it took three weeks to deliver. On the other hand it was like a nice present from my past self when the fact that I ordered these slipped my mind and then one day I find a box in front of my apartment door.

As soon as I got to my room I wasted no time in trying them on. I wanted to make sure they looked good for my boyfriend. He loves seeing me wear tights as much as I like wearing them, so it’s great for both of us. They did indeed look great, if a bit plain compared to some of the more trippy styles I have, but simple is good sometimes.

It turns out that these weren’t some simple tights. In retrospect I actually noticed something was odd as soon as I put them on, that being that they felt amazing. I mean they sent a shiver up my spine with how soft and silky smooth they were. I just brushed it off as really good craftsmanship, which is probably still true. I pretty quickly realized that wasn’t the whole of the story though.

Wearing just the tights and my underwear I was looking for a good top to pair with them when the reality of the situation started to hit me. At first it as just a bit of tingle in my legs, which I just brushed off as getting used to how they felt. What was harder to brush off was how horny I was getting. I mean more horny than I’d ever been. It wasn’t long before I had given up looking for a top to try and blow off some steam. So grabbing my eight inch friend from the back of my closet I threw him on the bed and whet to slip off my new tights, I didn’t want to get them messy when they were brand new after all.

Well imagine my surprise when I tried to loop my fingers in the waistband and my nails just scratched across my skin. I looked down to realize that I wasn’t wearing the tights anymore, or even any panties. That realization was immediately overwhelmed by the fact that my legs had now taken on their coloration. I mean coal black feet that gradated up to crimson hips. Sure in the very back of my head I was very shocked by this, but everywhere else I was desperately horny.

Vowing to figure out what happened later I flopped on my bed and started to warm myself up. It took the barest brush of my swollen pussy lips to realize that that was unnecessary. I was soaked. Great, I thought, and took my old pal in hand and jammed him straight in. Now not to overstate it, but I’ve put this vibe in me a few times and none of them were ever like this. I mean it slid all the way like nothing, but as soon as I flipped it on my pussy practically crushed it. Needless to say I had an explosive orgasm.

While I was still really horny, that took the edge off enough for me to realize that situation had advanced. It seemed in my throes of ecstasy the coloration of my skin and shifted to red on my torso out to black on my hands and feet. I also took up more of he bed now in every direction. I’d shot up to about six feet, my thighs and hips widened to what might be called thicc, and my breasts burst through my bra to become 36Fs. That was the only fat of note on this new form because my new ruddy skin was covering rock hard muscles. As I was surveying the “damage” by poking about here and there I pricked myself with long talons that sprouted from my fingers, toes as well. That pain was joined the pinch of small horns popping out of my forehead and a strange yanking on my tailbone producing a thick tail that tapered to a point at about three feet.

Long story short, I’d turned into some totally ripped sex demon. And if I thought I was horny before, boy howdy, by now I was ready to jam my arm in my snatch. Luckily my boyfriend came in while I was only fist deep. Obviously he was shocked at first but after I lunged at him and gave him the most ferocious deepthroating, and then explained to him what happened he was coming around.

Now I don’t know what compelled me to ask him to put on the other pair, I mean I was a sex crazy demon now, but still it was probably a bad idea. Surprisingly though it didn’t take much doing to convince him, sometimes I think he spoils me too much. In this case though he made out pretty well. I don’t know if it was because they were a different color, blue-black, but his changes were a bit different.

He was made softer overall, but he could probably still flip a truck on its side. To my dismay he was also given bigger tits and ass than me to match his new seven-four stature. I do get to grope them all the time though, so I can call that a wash. What was all positive was how his dick, which was nothing to sneeze at before, shot to a fourteen inch long, two inch thick beast. He even got a tight little twat under his apple sized balls.

In case you couldn’t have guessed we fucked. Hard. I mean this might sound like hyperbole, but I don’t think any human has ever had sex this good. To wit, the reason I’m writing this review now is because he, or she rather, went to work a bit ago. This is the first time in about three days that I haven’t been having a constant orgasm or sleeping.

 

**Pros:**  Fantastic value for what you get, even better if you get two and have someone to share with.

**Cons:**  Kinda hard to wear tights with taloned feet now, but yoga pants are a good substitute.

**Final Thoughts:**  I’m sure it’d be fine to order just one, but I’d recommend two and having someone else to have fun with. Also be careful what you’re fucking on. We went though a bed, couch, and kitchen table before we figured that one out.

**Recommended Products:**  Hellion Hosiery Ombre Tights Blue-Black, Devilish Delights Black Leather Slave Collar, …


End file.
